(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a vehicle searchlight adapted with high power charge bulbs, and more particularly, to one that allows adjustable projection of light beam to produce focused and effective lighting effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The vehicle searchlight of the prior art usually having the light source, i.e., the light fixture directly mounted to the roof or a rack on the roof is found with the following flaws:                1. Not convenient in operation with poor light effects. The light source is prevented from pivoting for adjustment, resulting in poor adjustment of the target of the light projected.        2. Drivability compromised. Since the light source is fixed, irregular shape of the light source and greater drag will generally affect the drivability of the vehicle.Shortened service life. Whereas the light source is exposed to the air, it is vulnerable to weathering, thus to shorten its service life affected.        